


all together

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Other, also polyamorous vibes, he doesnt undertand why they cant get along, its just jamal thinking about all the drama goign on lately, jamal thinks theres an easy way to solve this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: Jamal thought he just didn't understand the issues his friends had. He knew why they were so upset but, on a deeper level, it didn't make sense./shrugs/ the character count is 2222





	all together

**Author's Note:**

> a quick fic because this show's got me weeping. no angst or anything, just Jamal thinking.

Jamal thought he just didn't understand the issues his friends had. He knew why they were so upset but, on a deeper level, it didn't make sense.  
Monse loved Cesar, of course. And he was sure Cesar loved her too, but he was dating Olivia instead, and Ruby loved Olivia. He was sure it felt difficult for them but, he didn't get why. They had all loved each other for years, and even Olivia was getting closer to the whole group as time passed. What was so different between these types of love?  
Emotional intimacy? Physical intimacy? Kissing? Sex? Why couldn't people do that with their friends too? Maybe if it wasn't weird for people to get these things from their friends, none of this would have happened.  
He didn't understand why people thought the way they did. Why Monse would be the one called a whore if she and Cesar hooked up, why people laughed off Ruby’s sometimes creepy attitude towards girls, why spooky didn't get in trouble for joking about banging underaged girls. It seemed wrong. He was sure it was because that's how they were taught to react, but it didn't seem right.  
He never really understood those ‘signs’ people talked about when people liked them. He didn't get why the lingering looks and smiles and touches of romance were any different then the ones he saw between Ruby, Cesar, Monses and him since he could remember.  
They already had the emotional part down, anyways. He would kiss Monse, if he could. And ruby and Cesar, too. even Olivia. He didn't see the problem in doing other things either. He thinks the group would be happier like that (though he tried not to think to much about the other things).  
Maybe movie nights would be more fun, they could be closer together without anyone worrying about the distance. they wouldn't forget to bring him to dances if they were all each others dates. They would all be able to give advice on issues because none of them are intruding on anyone else's relationship. it would be a lot like its always been, but with more kissing. 

He just didn't understand why their group had to suffer because everyone else was being weird.

Though, maybe he was the one being weird. Maybe he was rambling to himself. Maybe these thoughts were better kept a secret.


End file.
